Les premières fois de Stiles
by Ahoris
Summary: Des petits chapitres sur les premières fois de Stiles, en amitié, en amour, en famille. Parfois cela pourra être drôle, mignon, d'autre fois triste.
1. Chapter 1

**La première fois que Stiles eut un ami.**

Mieczyslaw Stilinski, aussi surnommé Stiles ou Mischief par sa tendre mère était un jeune garçon pleins d'énergie. Peut être... un peu trop. Stiles était hyperactif, il était incapable de rester en place ou même de calmer le flot de parole qui s'écoulait de sa bouche en permanence. Ses parents l'adoraient bien entendu, bien que ce fut probablement les seuls à cet époque à supporter l'excès d'énergie du jeune Stiles qui ne savait se contenir.  
Bien que très sociable, le petit garçon alors âgé de 5 ans n'avait aucun ami.  
Il effrayait ses camarades par ses idées sans queue ni tête qu'il n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer à qui voudrait l'entendre. Cet état de fait rendait Stiles très triste, il se sentait extrêmement seul à l'école c'est pourquoi il préférait rester chez lui. À regarder des dessins animés d'aventures ou encore à crapahuter dans son jardin à la recherche d'une relique magique quelconque.

Pourtant tout cela changea un jour d'automne, il faisait frais dehors et les feuilles orangés tombaient lentement au sol inlassablement rappelant l'arrivé de l'hiver qui s'approchait jour après jour. Le jeune Stiles appréciait grandement cet période de l'année, il adorait sauté sur les feuilles et les entendre craquées sous ses pieds. Il explosait de rire à chaque fois sous le regard exaspéré et attentionné de ses parents.  
Mais ce jour là, le petit garçon ne jouait pas dehors il était en cours à s'ennuyer fermement en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air maussade.  
Quand soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le principal. L'attention de la classe entière se porta sur les nouveaux arrivants car en effet, derrière l'homme se trouvait un petit garçon qui essayait tant que bien que mal de se cacher.

« Bonjour, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, il s'appelle Scott. Soyez gentil avec lui. » Déclara le principal sans plus de cérémonie, il laissa le garçon planté là.

« Viens t'asseoir Scott. » L'appela la maîtresse avec douceur, elle le prit par la main et le fit s'asseoir à côté de Stiles, la seule place de libre.

Si c'était pas un signe ça.  
Stiles le détailla de haut en bas excité par le nouvel arrivant. Il faisait la même taille que lui, des doux yeux chocolats le regardaient avec gêne probablement stressé par le regard fixe que Stiles posait sur lui sans ciller.  
Stiles remarqua qu'il avait la mâchoire de travers et trouva ça super cool, alors qu'il allait lui faire remarquer Scott le coupa.

« Je m'appelle Scott et toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Moi c'est Stiles ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Enfin c'est pas mon vrai nom, mais mes parents m'appelle comme ça ! Car mon nom il est trop bizarre, je sais même pas le prononcer... Trop bizarre hein ? Mais moi j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle Stiles ! Même que ma maman elle m'appelle... »

« Stiles silence ! Tu fera connaissance après le cours, essaye de te concentrer. » Finit la maîtresse un peu plus doucement.  
Stiles se tut vexé et fit la moue en regardant ses pieds. Il détestait être réprimandé, surtout quand c'était parce qu'il parlait trop. De tout façon il détestait cette maîtresse elle l'empêchait tout le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle l'avait empêcher une fois de mettre des insectes dans le sac d'une fille qui avait été méchante avec lui. C'est quoi le problème ? Elle l'avait mérité. Il serra les poings. T'façon il détestait tout, cette maîtresse, cette école, cette endroit, ce...

« Tu veux être mon ami Stiles ? » Chuchota très faiblement Scott.  
Le gamin s'arrêta dans sa litanie de haine et se tourna vers Scott les yeux exorbités. Scott se ratatina sur sa chaise visiblement effrayé par sa réaction. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui demandait si il voulait être son ami et le sourire qui s'étendait sur ses lèvres était aussi grand que la joie extrême qu'il ressentit sur le moment.

« Ouais carrément ! » S'écria-t-il enjoué.

« Stiles ! » S'énerva la maîtresse.  
Il sursauta mais croisa le regard de Scott et se mit a rire bruyamment assez rapidement rejoint par l'autre garçon qui restait malgré tout plus réservé que le petit hyperactif.  
La maîtresse avait l'air exaspéré mais les laissa tranquille. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et le même sourire édenté de petit garçon était plaqué sur leurs visages heureux.

Stiles sut à ce moment là que lui et Scott serait ami pour la vie.

**OoO**

Voilà un petit chapitre très court ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai décidé d'écrire la rencontre de Stiles et Scott après la saison où Stiles était oubliés par tous. Je trouvais que ça manquait un peu et que c'était dommage que Scott ne se rappelle de son meilleur ami que au lycée. Il ont eu une vie avant le surnaturel, leur première rencontre ça aurait pu être mignon je pense.


	2. Chapter 2

**La première fois que Stiles tomba amoureux. **

À vrai dire, ce fut peu de temps après la rencontre avec son frère de cœur que Stiles rencontra son premier amour. La très, très jolie Lydia Martin.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux légèrement ondulés, de grands yeux verts et une peau diaphane. Pourtant la petite fille qu'était Lydia à cette époque ne supportait pas le petit Stiles débordant d'énergie. Elle ne le regardait jamais et lui ne la lâchait jamais des yeux. Scott devait supporter le flot de parole incessant de Stiles sur la beauté presque surnaturelle de la rousse quasiment tous les jours. Mais à vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il adorait passer du temps et parler avec son meilleur ami peu importe le sujet. Même si il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'appréciait tant alors qu'elle ne lui adressait que des regards dédaigneux.

Il l'avait même aidé à la fin de la primaire à lui écrire un poème. Les mots étaient maladroits mais l'effort principal de ce poème était de toute façon les rimes. Lydia l'avait rageusement déchirée et jetée à la poubelle devant tout le monde, terriblement gênée par le débordement d'amour que le jeune garçon lui avait montré devant toute l'école.

Stiles avait été inconsolable pendant une semaine entière jusqu'à que son père lui promette qu'il lui achèterait un chien si il arrêtait de parler de Lydia. Promesse qu'il avait regretté à la seconde où elle avait quitté ses lèvres, car vu le regard de pur joie de son fils, il allait avoir des problèmes si il ne respectait pas sa parole.  
Et en effet, il eu des problèmes. Son fils ne lâcha pas l'affaire pendant un mois. Et finit par passer à autre chose lorsque Scott trouva un chaton abandonné dans la rue. Ils s'en occupèrent chez Mélissa sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Le shérif, lui était au courant mais ne prévint pas la mère de Scott, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus.  
Depuis ce jour là, John s'était jurer de ne plus JAMAIS faire de promesse à Stiles.

Enfin, l'amour de Stiles pour la jeune fille ne fit que croître au fil des années. Car en plus de l'a trouver magnifique, il savait à quel point elle était intelligente. Bien qu'elle le cachait sans que Stiles arrive à en comprendre la raison. Malgré toutes ses tentatives la jolie Lydia resta inatteignable durant tout le collège, si bien qu'au lycée il ne l'approchait plus, l'admirant au loin le plus discrètement possible. C'est à dire peu, car Stiles était clairement aussi discret qu'un éléphant essayant de se cacher derrière un buisson. Cette amour de jeunesse était clairement devenu obsessionnel pour le jeune adolescent, mais c'était devenu banal pour ses proches que Stiles commence à faire une dissertation sur toutes les qualités de la jeune fille pendant une heure alors que la dernière fois qu'elle avait du lui parler était au collège pour lui dire « dégages ».

Cependant cette situation changea au lycée. La vie de Stiles et celle de beaucoup d'adolescents dont son frère de cœur changèrent cette année là. Le surnaturel arriva dans leurs vies. Lors du bal du lycée, le garçon aux yeux noisettes lui avoua son amour et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde surnaturel. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais avait accepté de danser avec lui amusée par son comportement. Ils avaient alors dansés un slow et Stiles pensait bien à ce moment là qu'il aurait pu mourir de bonheur.

Et leur relation avait continué à évoluer doucement, de camarade insupportable qu'elle ignorait Stiles était devenu pour Lydia, un ami. Un véritable ami. La confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui commença bizarrement par le fait qu'elle l'appelait systématiquement quand elle découvrait des cadavres, son nouveau « don ». Il l'a soutint lorsqu'elle découvrit sa nature de Banshee. Et bien sûr, il y eu leur premier baiser.  
Stiles s'en rappellera probablement toute sa vie.

Ce moment, ce doux moment avec son premier amour.

Elle avait arrêté sa crise d'angoisse simplement en l'embrassant, ne renforçant qu'un peu plus la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Ce profond lien qui les unissaient se concrétisa le jour où Stiles fut oublié de tous.

Dans cette voiture, ce soir là alors qu'il savait qu'il allait être enlevé par les Ghost Riders et qu'il allait disparaître de la mémoire de ses proches, il lui fit promettre.  
Une promesse douloureuse, celle de se rappeler de lui, de se rappeler qu'il l'avait toujours aimé.

Bien qu'elle l'oublia, il resta une ombre toujours présente dans sa mémoire et c'est son profond attachement qui ramena Stiles parmi les vivants. C'est à ce moment là que tous les deux sortirent enfin réellement ensemble.

Pourtant cet idylle ne dura que quelques mois. Stiles et Lydia se rendirent compte qu'ils s'aimaient, oui, mais pas en tant que couple mais en tant qu'ami. Quasiment comme des frères et sœurs, le lien qui les reliaient ne pourrait jamais être brisé, ils le savaient bien.

Il se rappelait encore du jour où Lydia lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait un certain chien des enfers.

« Stiles ? » Appela la rousse en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre son petit ami qui devait être dans sa chambre. « Sti- mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'humain était vautré par terre en caleçon en train de regarder des photos de lui et ses amis prisent ces dernières années.

« Qu-Que ?! Lydia ?! » Il se releva tant bien que mal, trébuchant sur les photos.

« N'es-tu pas censé préparer tes cartons pour l'université ? » Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

« Je... Si. » Soupira-t-il, en s'asseyant avec défaitisme sur son lit. « Mais... c'est à dire que je suis tombé sur cet album photo... Qui m'a fait tomber sur un autre album photo et j'ai... Ouais j'ai simplement abandonné le projet de finir ces foutus cartons. »

« Stiles... » Elle s'assit près de lui et prit une photo par terre, c'était Allison et Scott.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Je m'en veux encore, tu sais. » Sa voix dérailla.

« Elle n'est pas morte par ta faute » Chuchota-t-elle, comme effrayée de briser ce silence pesant.

« Je sais. » Il mentait, elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi, que cette conversation cachait un autre problème.

« Tu ne veux pas partir. » Il tressaillit mais continua de regarder obstinément devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard vert de la jeune femme bien trop honnête et perçant pour lui.

Elle soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit regardant le plafond pensivement.  
« Moi non plus ».

« Vraiment ? » Il se retourna rapidement surpris. Elle sourit et se releva.

« Tu me regardes enfin ». Il rougit et détourna le regard. « Oui, je ne veux pas partir, car ici on a vécu des moments fous, on a sauvé des vies et surtout on a rencontré des gens incroyables. Certains nous ont laissé. » Sa voix se brisa jetant un rapide regard aux photos. « Mais on a surmonté tout ça. Et il est temps de partir. Temps de refaire sa vie ailleurs, de passer à autre chose. Car je veux aussi partir. Il n'y a pas eu que des bons moments... n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla-t-elle le regard dans le vide. Il caressa sa joue et elle se tourna pour le regarder les larmes aux yeux. Sa caresse se prolongea jusqu'au côté du crâne de Lydia. Là où une cicatrice aussi bien physique que mentale faite à Eichen House ne disparaîtra jamais. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant et hésitant.  
« Tu as raison », il l'a prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent là quelques minutes dans ce silence apaisant, alors qu'un doux rayon de soleil de fin d'après-midi les éclairait. Ils se séparèrent souriants, dans un meilleur état d'esprit Stiles allait se lever mais une main ferme l'en empêcha. Le visage de Lydia était devenu sérieux et elle avait l'air... Embarrassée ?

« Hm ? » Il se rassit, attentif.

« Je ne... je suis venue pour te dire quelque chose. » Le cœur de Stiles se serra.

« Je sais ». Elle releva le yeux vers lui surprise et perplexe.

« Tu sa- », il l'a coupa.

« Oui, je sais... Que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, plus particulièrement Jordan. » Il éclata de rire face au regard médusé de son... Ex-petite amie. « N'ai pas l'air si étonnée, ne suis-je pas le plus intelligent de cette meute? » Demanda-t-il taquin essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Je... Et ça va ? Je veux dire... Tu le prends bien ? » Demanda-t-elle visiblement angoissée.  
« Ça va ! » Ria-t-il, devant son regard dubitatif il se reprit. « Non, mais vraiment... J'ai compris il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Toi et moi, on s'aime. Je le sais. Et je t'aime Lydia, comme une amie, comme une sœur. On est juste pas fait pour être ensemble. Et j'ai vu comment tu le regardait, ça crève les yeux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » ça lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais il savait que c'était fondamentalement vrai. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi Stiles. » Puis elle rit. « Tu es vraiment trop perspicace ! ».

« Arrêtes, ça t'arrange ! » S'exclama-t-il amusé.

« Il y a quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

« Qu-quelqu'un ? » Bégaya-t-il, coupé dans sa soudaine hilarité.

« Un certain loup aux yeux bleus. » Ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie. Il leva les yeux aux ciel et se leva, arrêtant de faire semblant qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il venait de se faire larguer dans sa chambre en bordel et qu'il était toujours en caleçon. Mon dieu, il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait ce genre de chose. Lydia se leva à sa suite promptement.

« Bien ! Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je vais te laisser à ton... rangement. », elle le prit longuement dans ses bras et quand elle se recula ses yeux brillaient à nouveaux d'émotions. Il partait le lendemain, ils n'allaient probablement pas se voir avant un moment. « À bientôt Stiles et... Prends soin de toi. » Lui dit-elle avec tendresse.

« Toi aussi » Chuchota-t-il, la regardant s'éloigner. Le laissant pitoyablement dans sa chambre, je le répète toujours en caleçon.

Il était un peu bouleversé, et bien que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il souriait. Les choses changeaient.

Et Stiles avait appris que le changement pouvait être une bonne chose, alors il sourit avec plus de force et regarda avec détermination sa chambre sans dessous, prêt à en découdre avec ce qui lui restait à faire. Son regard se porta sur le ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir par sa fenêtre et il soupira mélancoliquement sans perdre son sourire. Oui, il espérait que certaines choses changent, surtout avec un beau loup noir.

OoO

Voilà la suite ! Encore un court chapitre, quoiqu'un peu plus long que le précédent. J'aime beaucoup le couple Lydia/Stiles mais comme vous avez du le deviner je préfère un autre couple. De base, il n'y avait pas ce petit dialogue mais je trouve que ça rajoute du charme à leur relation. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que j'ai bien respectée les caractères des personnages.


	3. Chapter 3

**La première fois que Stiles et Derek s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit.**

Stiles se rappelait très bien de la première fois que lui et Derek s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit. Il faut dire que ça avait été plutôt mémorable.

Mais au grand regret de Stiles ça n'avait rien eu de romantique, pourtant ça avait bel et bien fait avancer leur relation d'une certaine manière.

C'était pendant un été très chaud, Stiles dormait à point fermé, à baver sur son oreiller dans une position peut élégante comme à son habitude. Dû à la chaleur il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser un peu d'air tenté de le rafraîchir.

Il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause, il savait que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer que ce soit une créature surnaturelle psychopathe, un voleur ou encore un de ses amis poilus qui hurlaient à la lune. Mais il avait apprit à dormir avec ce risque sans trop se prendre la tête. Après tout avec Derek et Scott il recevait une visite la nuit au moins deux fois par mois, c'est pourquoi même l'hiver il ne l'a fermait pas à clé.

Et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas de recevoir de la visite, sa meute était comme sa famille. Même Erika et Isaac venait parfois quand ils avaient besoin de soutient et de réconfort. Derek venait surtout pour savoir si il avançait dans ses recherches ou bien pour le menacer.

Stiles était certain que Derek aimait secrètement ça, le menacer.

Le plaquer contre des murs, lui grogner dessus, le regarder comme si il allait le dévorer. Il pensait que c'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il appréciait le petit humain faible et pathétique qu'était Stiles.

Enfin, cette nuit là fut différente. Derek n'était pas là pour l'agresser.

Bien que Stiles dormait profondément il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une présence dans sa chambre, elle lui semblait familière mais cela l'avait quand même réveillé.

En effet, Stiles avait développé ce qu'il était très fier d'appeler un "don" pour sentir le surnaturel même lorsqu'il dormait. Il s'en était beaucoup vanté et la meute avait essayé toute la semaine de le surprendre la nuit pour bien sûr lui prouver qu'il avait tord mais étonnamment, Stiles avait raison, il semblait sentir lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Probablement son instinct de survie qui s'était alerté de toutes les expériences de morts imminentes que Stiles avait vécu.

Et cette nuit là, à peine Derek mit un pied dans sa chambre, qu'il sentit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il se retourna dans son lit et essuya la bave de son menton, ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil essayant d'analyser la silhouette près de sa fenêtre.

« Derek ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, au lieu d'être effrayé, Stiles soupira agacé.  
« Tu viens dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit et tu me grognes dessus ? »

Un autre grognement fatigué lui répondit, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Il se releva doucement et le regarda mieux Derek était voûté, et maintenant que ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit il pouvait apercevoir une blessure à son flanc gauche.

« Tu es blessé ? Pourquoi ne vas tu pas voir Deaton ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas encore guéri ? Ça va aller ? » Déblatérai-t-il en se levant prêt à l'aider mais une main ferme le repoussa doucement.

Derek le contourna et s'allongea dans le lit, ou plutôt s'écrasa contre le lit dans un soupir de soulagement. Stiles resta quelques secondes comme un idiot planté au milieu de sa chambre sans avoir aucune idée de quoi faire.

« Stiles recouches toi... » Marmonna Derek avec lenteur complètement épuisé.

« Que- J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu-tu débarques blessé et je dois me recoucher comme si toute cette foutue situation était normale ? » Chuchota-t-il avec véhémence pour ne pas réveiller son père. « Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas mourir dans mon lit cette nuit ? Je vais appeler Deaton- »

« Stiles », sa voix avait sonné grave, menaçante et Stiles mentirai en disant qu'elle ne lui avait pas parut totalement sexy. Il frissonna et se retourna vers l'homme toujours allongé dans son lit qui respirait profondément.

« Quoi ? » Couina-t-il.

« Viens » Souffla-t-il endormi.

« Mais- tu es blessé... Je- »

« S'il te plaît », pour une fois, la voix de l'apha n'avait pas raisonnée comme un ordre mais bien une supplication. Que Stiles hésita à suivre encore quelques secondes avant de se décider à s'allonger près du loup qui commençait visiblement déjà à s'endormir.

À peine dans son lit, Derek se colla contre le torse de l'adolescent et se réinstalla dans un soupir de contentement.

Surpris Stiles resta figé, l'attitude du loup était vraiment Très anormale, il se demandait de plus en plus si il ne devait pas appelé au moins Scott.

« Détends toi » marmonna Derek contre son torse ce qui lui envoya des petites décharges électriques le long du corps. Il se sentit rougir, il était vraiment contre lui, il faisait beaucoup plus chaud d'un coup. Foutu adolescence, foutues hormones, c'était pas le moment là.

« Okay » sa voix était éraillée. « Promets moi de ne pas mourir cette nuit dans mon lit »

Un souffle qui ressembla à un rire résonna dans sa chambre silencieuse.

« Je te le promets »

Stiles soupira et caressa doucement le crâne du loup qui se blottit encore plus contre le jeune humain. Bien que sa fatigue était évidente, Stiles mit du temps à s'endormir, il continua de caresser les cheveux étonnamment doux de Derek. En écoutant sa respiration lente et profonde, espérant qu'il irait mieux le lendemain. Puis finit par s'endormir bercé par cette même respiration et sourit en se laissant plongé dans les bras de Morphée en se rendant compte qu'il dormait pour la première fois avec l'homme qui l'intéressait depuis maintenant quelques temps.

**OoO**

Stiles soupira de bien être, il était tellement bien dans son lit douillet.

Une brise légère venait caresser son visage et une douce chaleur dans son dos le réchauffait.

Il avait même presque trop chaud.

Il commençait lentement à se réveiller et soudain tout pris sens. Il se figea et prit conscience du souffle chaud dans son cou, du bras musclé sur sa hanche et du torse de Derek dans son dos. Son cœur eu une embardée, Derek-le-beau-gosse-loup-garou-Hale-était-dans-son-lit.

Son réveil se mit soudainement à sonner retentissant violemment dans le silence tranquille qui régnait jusqu'alors.

Il sursauta et le loup grogna de mécontentement dans son dos resserrant son bras autour de sa taille. Stiles pesta et commença à rougir, il tendit le bras pour éteindre l'alarme entêtante.

Puis il se recoucha à la même place, pas certain de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Un loup Garou blessé qui le détestait était actuellement dans son lit en train de le prendre pour son oreiller.

Qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé faire dans ce genre de situation ?

« Stiles tu penses trop » ronchonna l'Alpha. Oui "ronchonna", clairement il se plaignait. Stiles se leva agacé et contempla le désastre, il y avait du sang et de la terre dans son lit, ainsi qu'un loup mal luné avec un t-shirt détruit.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il malgré tout.

« Mieux » dit-il en se redressant, l'air surtout épuisé.

« Pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ? Pourquoi pas Scott ou même Deaton, ou carrément je sais pas moi, un de tes bêtas ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le fixant et semblant analyser l'humain qui lui faisait face.

« Mes pas m'ont mené chez toi » Souffla doucement le loup comme si ça lui coûtait de révéler ça à Stiles.

« O-kay » Stiles ne savait clairement pas comment prendre cette information.

« Bon je dois aller au lycée car j'ai beaucoup trop loupé mon père va me tuer ! Reste autant que tu veux, prends des vêtements et surtout prends une douche ! Ce soir réunion, tu dois nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ! » Déblatérait-il en se dépêchant de préparer ses affaires, il allait vraiment être en retard et se faire punir si il n'accélérait pas le pas. Il passa dans la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement.

Quand il ressortit Derek était assis l'air fatigué à regarder ses pieds. L'adolescent hyper actif s'arrêta net face à ce comportement peu habituel.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il acquiesça et le jeune humain crut voir une douce lueur dans les yeux du loup qu'il ne sut interpréter.

« Tu es guéris ? »

« Oui »

« Entièrement ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu vas t'en sortir seul ? »

« Stiles... », soupira-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel, mais l'hyperactif était près à parier qu'il était touché par son inquiétude pour sa santé.

« Bon, fais tous ce que je t'ai dit et appel si il y a le moindre problème ! »

Il sortit, prêt à partir mais repassa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oh et il y à manger en bas et mon père travail donc- »

« Stiles. École. »

« -tu peux te balader dans la maison... Et ne me donne pas d'ordre je sais très bien ce que je dois fa- »

« Tu vas être en retard » déclara Derek désabusé.

« Oui c'est vrai, bon euh... Salut ? Ouais salut ! »

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et loupa le sourire attendrit du brun toujours assis sur le lit.

Arrivé à sa jeep Stiles s'arrêta, prit son temps pour respirer et calmer son cœur qui battait à folle allure. Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres.

Oh oui, il se rappellera de ce jour là.

Il se rappellera aussi de Scott le reniflant toute la sainte journée, lui répétant à quel point c'était étrange qu'il sente autant Derek. Stiles avait simplement haussé les épaules et caché cet étrange sentiment de satisfaction et d'appartenance qu'il ressentait en sachant qu'il sentait l'odeur du loup, et que celui-ci devait probablement sentir son odeur sur lui.

Il apprit aussi, le soir même que la voisine choquée avait dit à son père qu'un Apollon était sortit en caleçon par la fenêtre de son fils unique le matin même. Résultant une drôle de discussion avec son paternel qu'il aurait probablement préféré ne jamais avoir.

Stiles demanda alors à Derek pourquoi il était parti de chez lui torse nu alors qu'il lui avait pris un t-shirt et surtout pourquoi par la _fenêtre _? Toute la meute sentit bien la gêne du loup Garou ce soir là, même les humains sauf Stiles bien entendu. Pour la fenêtre il répliqua simplement que c'était l'habitude et pour le t-shirt il coupa court à la discussion avec son regard noir « d'alpha dominant ».

Derek ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait prit le t-shirt non pas pour se vêtir, mais pour garder l'odeur de l'humain avec lui.

Stiles d'ailleurs ne revit jamais ce fameux t-shirt depuis ce jour.

Oui définitivement, il se rappellera de cette journée encore longtemps.

**OoO**

Voilà, je trouvais ça drôle comme idée, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! J'ai essayé d'aérer le texte j'espère que c'est mieux. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, bonne journée =)


	4. Chapter 4

**La première fois où Stiles se sentit réellement seul au monde.**

Stiles avait toujours été seul.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne la solitude l'accompagnait partout où il allait. Bien entendu c'était devenu moins pesant depuis l'arrivée de Scott dans sa vie.  
Cependant, il n'eut aucun autre ami depuis la rencontre de son frère de cœur. Tous leurs camarades les ignoraient. Spécialement la belle Lydia Martin. À la maison il s'ennuyait et se sentait seul, personne ne comprenait vraiment ses idées farfelues qu'il déblatérait à longueur de journée. Parfois ses délires partaient tellement loin que même son meilleur ami, son père ou encore sa mère avait du mal à le suivre.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il comprit ce jour là. Il n'avait jamais été réellement seul.

Et que la vraie solitude commençait.

Comme à leur habitude, le shérif et son fils étaient allés rendre visite à Claudia qui était depuis maintenant quelques années atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Généralement, elle était dans un autre monde et ne les remarquait pas. Parfois dans ses plus mauvais jours, la paranoïa devenait trop forte et il fallait l'attacher. La décision avait été prise le jour où persuadé que son fils de 8 ans voulait la tuer, elle l'avait agressé et roué de coups. Heureusement John était rapidement intervenu, empêchant le plus grave d'arriver. Le petit garçon n'en avait pas voulu à sa mère, il l'aimait trop. Mais il se rappelait mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait chuchoté à son père en le regardant comme si il était le pire monstre que cette terre est connu.

« C'est un démon, je sais qu'il veut me tuer ! Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? Hein ?! »

Un démon. Tuer. Stiles avait été profondément choqué, presque plus que par les coups que sa mère lui avait infligé. Cette blessure était toujours profonde même des années après.

Mais ce jour là c'était d'un tout autre genre. C'était... un bon jour. Claudia était entièrement elle même, une mère aimante et une femme joyeuse et forte. Cette journée fut merveilleuse. Stiles retrouva sa mère et John sa femme. Le petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de parler en boucle, racontant tous ce qui lui passait par la tête trop heureux de voir que sa mère l'écoutait attentivement. Cependant, le shérif avait dû partir à cause son travail.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

Stiles continuait de parler alors qu'il était épuisé, le bout de chou baillait et commençait à fermer les yeux pendant que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux soudainement elle aussi très fatiguée. Ce fut l'arrêt du mouvement sur son crâne qui le réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas, même du haut de ses huit ans Stiles pouvait le sentir. Quand il releva la tête sa mère ne respirait plus. La panique avait enserré son cœur et il s'était précipité dans le couloir pour demander de l'aide. Mais, c'était trop tard. Les docteurs ne se l'expliquaient pas. Claudia Stilinski avait retrouvé sa raison l'instant d'une journée pour finalement s'éteindre le soir même sans raison apparente.

L'enterrement eu lieu quelques jours après.

Et contrairement au cliché des enterrements, il faisait très beau et chaud ce jour là. C'était peut être encore plus douloureux, le petit garçon aurait aimé que la météo accompagne son humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Si Stiles voulait bien une seule chose : c'était que sa maman revienne. Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Il avait juste regardé le cercueil se faire ensevelir de terre et sentir une main glacé lui enserré le cœur.

C'était fini.

Il y avait énormément de monde à l'enterrement de Claudia, c'était une femme apprécié... Avant. Même Lydia était là, Stiles ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Son meilleur ami et ses parents étaient là aussi. Mais le peu que de réconfort que ça lui apportait n'arrivait pas à estomper sa peine ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Cette maladie lui avait prit sa mère. Sa maman. Et c'était probablement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il ressentirait toujours cette solitude douloureuse et froide dans son cœur, car rien ne pouvait remplacé une mère.  
Il s'était alors mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il hoquetait de douleur regardant la pierre tombale, et le nom de sa mère gravé dessus. Son père avait posé sa main sur son épaule et était resté avec lui à pleurer. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, dans un cimetière qui les hanterai pour le restant de leur vie.  
John avait fini par se relever et avait tendu une main à son fils, le petit l'avait suivit.

« Eh tu sais... Tu m'as toujours moi. » Avait soufflé doucement son père brisant le silence pesant.

Stiles avait relevé ses yeux encore brillant de larmes, il n'avait pas sourit mais avait acquiescé sans rien dire, serrant plus fort la main de son papa.


End file.
